parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time (John Clancy's Style)
Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever and helpful) *James the Red Engine as himself as an extra (Littlefoot) *Violet Parr as Cera (both rude at first and have a temper sometimes, but both kind) *Penny as Ducky (both small) *Patch as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) *Pikachu as Petrie (both young and fast and start with P) *Diesel 10 as Sharptooth (both main villains) *Emily the Emerald Engine as Littlefoot’s Mother *Edward the Blue Engine as Grandpa Longneck *Molly the Yellow Engine as Grandma Longneck *Mr Incredible/Bob Parr as Topsy (both fathers to Violet and Cera) *Aipom as Petrie’s Mother *Pongo and Perdita as Ducky’s Parents *Colonel as the Old Rooter *Arry and Jasper as Bert and Strut (all 4 hunt and steal) *Young Tod as Chomper (both small and kind) *Robin Hood and Maid Marian as Chomper’s Parents *King Koopa as Hyp *Ekans and Koffing as Mutt and Nod (all four are evil assistants) *Rosie the Pink Engine as Ali *Mavis the Quarry Diesel as Old One (both kind, wise and smart) *Daisy and Diesel as Dil and Ichy *Lightning McQueen as Archie *Bulbasaur as Tickles *Syndrome as Gigganotosaurus *Mabel and Dipper as Dinah and Dana *Gordon the Big Engine as Doc (both big, strong and smart) *Shere Khan as Red Claw (both fierce similar to Diesel 10 and Sharptooth) *Tod and Vixey as Rainbow Faces *Lil Lightning as Pterano *Jasper and Horace as Rinkus and Sierra *Scrooge McDuck as Mr. Thicknose (both grumpy at first, but then good and nice) *Bart Simpson as Tippy *Marge Simpson as Tippy’s Mother *Squirtle as Mo (both live in the water) *Big Mama as Mother Diplodocus *Oliver the Great Western Engine as Pat (both are western) *Lady as Sue *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rhett (both vain sometimes) *Henry the Green Engine as Bron (both big, strong and smart and also Father Figures to Percy and Little-Foot) *Duck the Great Western Engine as Shorty (both Small and Green and like brothers to Percy and Little-foot) *Elastigirl/Helen Parr as Tria (both are wives to Mr Incredible and Topsy) *Peter Sam as Skitter (both small and green) *Tillie the Little Engine as Lizzie *Spencer as Big Daddy (both have neutral personalities and both are pompous) *Wendy Testaburger as Tricia *Heracross as Guido *Mater as Loofah *Holley Shiftwell as Doofah (both are girlfriends to Mater and Loofah) *Dawn as Ruby (both are beautiful, smart and kind) Gallery PercyandtheSignal8.png|Percy (with James as an extra) as Littlefoot Violet incredibles 2.png|Violet Parr as Cera 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2382.jpg|Patch and Penny as Spike and Ducky PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Petrie ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad572.png|Diesel 10 as Sharptooth Emily'sRubbish5.png|Emily as Littlefoot's Mother It'sEdward'sExploit39.png|Edward as Grandpa Longneck EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor8.png|Molly as Grandma Longneck Bob Parr mr incredible.jpg|Mr Incredible/Bob Parr as Topsy 250px-190Aipom.png|Aipom as Petrie’s Mother Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 2.jpg|Pongo and Perdita as Ducky’s Parents Colonel (101 Dalmatians).jpg|Colonel as the Old Rooter MiddleEngine51.png|Arry and Jasper as Bert and Strut Young Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Young Tod as Chomper Robin Hood and Maid Marian.jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian as Chomper’s Parents No-200px-KoopaDIC.jpg|King Koopa as Hyp It's Ekans and koffing.gif|Ekans and Koffing as Mutt and Nod Rosie'sFunfairSpecial52.png|Rosie as Ali Mavis68.jpg|Mavis as Old One Screen Shot 2017-09-21 at 12.01.14.png|Daisy and Diesel as Dil and Ichy Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Archie May's Bulbasaur-0.jpg|Bulbasaur as Tickles Syndrome incredibles.jpg|Syndrome as Gigganotosaurus Dipper and mabel seeing at stan.jpg|Mabel and Dipper as Dinah and Dana WrongRoad43.png|Gordon as Doc Jungle-cubs-volume01-sherekhan02.jpg|Shere Khan as Red Claw Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.jpg|Tod and Vixey as Rainbow Faces Lil' Lightning in 101 Dalmatians 2- Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Lil Lightning as Pterano Jasper and Horace.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Rinkus and Sierra Scrooge-McDuck.png.jpeg|Scrooge McDuck as Mr. Thicknose Bart Simpson 200px.png|Bart Simpson as Tippy Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Tippy’s Mother Squirtle (Pokemon).png|Squirtle as Mo Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Mother Diplodocus ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Pat Clipladyc.gif|Lady as Sue Thomas'Train35.png|Thomas as Rhett MiddleEngine29.png|Henry as Bron ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Shorty Helen Parr Elastigirl.jpg|Elastgirl/Helen Parr as Tria Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Skitter Tillie wants somebody to love..png|Tillie as Lizzie (Credit Goes To SailorMonkees92) GordonAndSpencer32.png|Spencer as Big Daddy Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger as Tricia Ash's Heracross.png|Heracross as Guido Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater as Loofah Holley-shiftwell-cars-2-65 5.jpg|Holley Shiftwell as Doofah it's-ad50e7e3fe88e360b6fb2dfef6d95219.png|Dawn as Ruby List (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:John Clancy